


Small Things

by choppyVy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Filler 2x07, Fluff, M/M, Silly me craving completeness, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9987191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: How Malec get from inside the loft out onto the balcony making out.





	

“All good?” Magnus asks, as the beat fills the apartment.  
For a brief moment Alec can only stand there, nod and smile, before he recalls his intention and moves back in, capturing a slightly surprised Magnus’ lips with his own, starts nipping at them, hears Magnus let out a soft moan, really only have hears it burried under the beat.  
Alec, hand moving to cup Magnus’s head, retracting his lips only reluctantly, says then, “You have that quite comfy seating out on your balcony.”  
“I do,” Magnus smiles, gaze dazed.  
“I’d love to get to …,” Alec hesitates, unsure how to phrase it.  
“Magnus smiles at him softly, “Yes?”   
“I’d like to experience our kisses fully, experience you,” Alec swallows, “… fully.”  
Magnus looks at him with a questioning expression, intentionally or unintentionally prompting Alec to offer further explanation.  
“I … I love hearing you, those little moans that escape your lips. I …, you … they are so … so sexy.”  
“Alexander,” Magnus purrs in only mock outrage.   
Alec moves in for a quick peck, “I have waited so long to get to be with you, I don’t want things to be part anything anymore.”  
“My darling,” Magnus beams as he takes Alec by the hand and leads him out onto the balcony, the two of them quickly settling down, lips drawing each other in like magnets.  
And Alec revels in Magnus’s first new moan, which he might have exaggerated just the slightest bit, causing Alec to press his whole being closer to his boyfriend.   
“Better,” Magnus beams, as they break for breath.  
Alec’s cheeks stain red, he buries his face in Magnus’s shoulder, mumbles, “This is everything. You … are everything.”  
Alec feels Magnus press his smiling lips just below Alec’s ear and Alec shivers along to Magnus’s words, “Glad to hear. I aim to please, darling.”


End file.
